


Everything About You

by marichatting



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, he's such a precious bean, i love marc so much, i'm trash for this ship already, it's 2:30 am and i need to go to sleep, there are other characters too but they're not really in it that much, they're basically just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marichatting/pseuds/marichatting
Summary: Marc has a revelation about his feelings for Nathaniel.





	Everything About You

**Author's Note:**

> This is named after a One Direction song because One Direction has been playing with my emotions a lot in the past two days.
> 
> I can't believe Reverser just came out today and I'm already writing fanfiction for these two. I have a couple more fics in mind for them, too, so you can probably expect some more from me.

It had been nearly a month since Marc had started making comics with Nathaniel, and it was great. After working with Nathaniel and sharing their comics with their friends and online followers, Marc was beginning to become more confident with his writing- so much so, in fact, that he had recently taken to posting his fanfiction online.

He and Nathaniel were becoming closer, too. It had taken a little bit of time after the initial misunderstanding that had resulted in Marc’s akumatization, but they eventually moved on from the past and began bonding.

While Marc did have a few other friends, he didn’t have any he would consider _close_ friends. He ate lunch alone most days, but he didn’t really mind; it gave him more time to work on his stories.

However, this changed soon after he befriended Nathaniel.

“Hey,” the redhead said to him one day as they were working on the comic together. “I was looking for you in the cafeteria yesterday to ask you something, but I couldn’t find you. Where do you sit at lunch?”

Marc felt his cheeks turn pink. “Well, um, actually, most days, I eat lunch in my classroom.”

Nathaniel quirked an eyebrow. “Really?”

Marc nodded and looked away from the other boy as his face grew warmer. “Monsieur Fontaine always lets me.”

Nathaniel was silent for a moment. “You should eat with me and my friends tomorrow,” he said.

“That’s okay,” Marc said, shaking his head slightly. “I don’t mind eating alone.”

“No, really,” Nathaniel insisted. “My friends are super nice; you’d love them.”

Marc swallowed. “It’s just that… I don’t always do so well in social situations, y’know?”

Nathaniel nodded. “I get that, but you’ll be fine. Trust me. Juleka’s the same way, and she fits right in at our table.”

Marc looked up at him. “Really?”

“Yeah! Kim and Alix sit with us, too, and Kim can be a little… _overwhelming_ at first, but he’s not so bad once you get to know him. Alix can be overenthusiastic sometimes, but you already know that. Trust me, you’ll be fine. I mean, I’m not gonna _make_ you eat with us or anything, but… it would be cool if you would try it out and see how you like it, if you feel up for it.”

Marc gave him a small smile and nodded. “O- okay. I’ll see you then.”

***

After that, Marc began eating lunch with Nathaniel, Juleka, Rose, Alix, Kim, and Max every day.

Nathaniel was right about Kim being overwhelming at first, but he was kindhearted, and he tried to tone it down a bit when interacting with Marc, which the timid boy appreciated.

Alix was loud and- despite her small stature- intimidating, but she was also funny and interesting, and since they already knew each other, they got along decently from the beginning.

Max wasn’t as outgoing as the two of them, and while Marc didn’t mind him, they weren’t really friends, either.

Aside from Nathaniel, Juleka and Rose were his closest friends in the group. Like Alix, he already knew them, so it was relatively easy for him to talk to them, and they quickly became friends.

Although he had never really minded having so few friends before, Marc was glad to have these people in his life now. He had never had a place or group where he felt he truly belonged, but now, he was well on his way to finally having that.

***

As he and Nathaniel grew closer, Marc began to find himself thinking about the boy more and more frequently.

They would meet up to work on their comics together nearly every day after school. Most of their time spent working together consisted of the two of them working silently or discussing the plot for their comics and bouncing ideas off of each other, but they also had their personal conversations.

Over the next couple of months, Marc learned a lot about Nathaniel. He learned that he had two younger sisters and an older brother, his parents were divorced, and he was a cat person. He learned that he was bisexual, his favorite food was chocolate ice cream, he hated tomatoes- which was ironic, considering the fact that “Tomato Boy” was Alix’s favorite nickname for him- and he used to have a crush on Chat Noir.

He stored all these little facts about his new friend away in his brain as he learned them. Nathaniel was the first person he considered to be a close friend, and he wanted to remember everything that he shared about himself.

Soon, these little facts began bleeding into the rest of his thoughts. He would see a tomato and think of how Nath hated them. He would see a cat and instantly be reminded of the red-haired boy. He would see a video of Ladybug and Chat Noir and think about the crush the boy had had on the leather-clad superhero.

These occurrences only became more frequent as time went on. Soon, Marc felt as if he was _always_ thinking about him.

He also got a sort of fluttery feeling in his stomach when he thought about him, and every time Nathaniel looked at him, his heart skipped a beat.

This had never happened to him before. He wasn’t quite sure what this feeling was.

_This must be what it’s like to have a best friend,_ Marc thought happily.

***

It wasn’t until nearly five months after they became friends and one month after these feelings had started that he realized what they _actually_ were.

Marc was watching a movie with his older sister, and the main character was talking about how she had a crush on her best friend. When she said that she felt as if she knew him better than she knew herself, Marc thought, _hey, that’s funny, that’s like me with Nath._ When she said that her heart raced and she got butterflies in her stomach when he looked at her, Marc thought, _hey, I get that feeling around Nath._ When she said that her brain was constantly consumed by thoughts of him, Marc sat bolt upright on the couch, his eyes wide, and thought, _holy crap, that’s how I feel about Nath._

“Marc?” his sister said from the other side of the sectional couch. “Are you okay?”

“I- I’m fine,” he said. “I just… almost fell asleep, and I had that feeling like I was falling, y’know?”

“Ah,” she nodded and went back to watching the movie.

Marc, however, had lost his ability to focus on the movie.

He was in full-on internal panic mode.

***

When he was lying awake and staring at his ceiling that night, he stopped and tried to sort out all the facts.

He had never had a crush on a girl.

He had never had a crush on a boy, either.

However, now that he thought about it, he _had_ had what possibly could have been a couple of teeny, tiny crushes on boys in the past. He had always thought that he just really wanted to be friends with them, but now… now he wasn’t sure.

But Nathaniel was different from those boys. What he felt for Nathaniel was undeniably _more_ than what he had felt for them.

He took note of how his heart rate sped up when he thought about Nathaniel.

Maybe it _was_ just a platonic thing. He liked Nath, after all; he really appreciated him. A lot. He liked looking at his art, talking to him, making jokes with him, listening to him tell stories, watching him draw… he liked a lot of things about him. Everything, really.

But that didn’t have to be romantic, right?

He wanted to be better friends with him, but… could it be possible that he might want something more?

He thought about it. He thought about what he might want out of a relationship with Nathaniel, platonic or otherwise. He thought about what would happen if the two of them _were_ to become something more than friends.

He imagined holding his hand. He imagined kissing him. He imagined going out on dates together and cuddling.

Marc rolled over onto his stomach and buried his burning face in his pillow.

He wanted that.

***

After his revelation, Marc suddenly seemed to revert back to his old ways, becoming awkward and shy around Nathaniel once again.

He couldn’t stop thinking about him. He wasn’t sure what his sexuality was, but he _was_ sure that he wasn’t straight. He was also sure that he wanted to kiss Nathaniel.

***

“Hey, Marc?” Nathaniel said to him one day about a week later as they were working on a comic.

Marc looked up at him, already feeling his face heating up at the sight of the other boy. “Yeah?”

“Did- did I say something to make you upset?”

Marc furrowed his brow. “What? N- no, of course not. Why?”

Nathaniel bit his bottom lip, his blue eyes wandering around the room apprehensively. “It’s just… you’ve been acting really weird around me the last few days, and I just… I thought maybe I had said or done something wrong.”

“N- no, you didn’t d- do anything,” Marc assured him, his face burning.

“Then what’s wrong?” Nathaniel asked, giving him a concerned look as he moved his chair closer to Marc. “Is everything okay?”

Marc nodded, but he didn’t speak. Nathaniel was so close that their knees were nearly touching.

“Are you sure?” Nathaniel said. “You’ve gotten really shy around me all of a sudden, and you keep stuttering and getting flustered really easily. You’re acting like…” Nathaniel trailed off, and Marc’s stomach lurched as he saw the realization dawning in his eyes. “You’re acting like… a toned-down version of Marinette around Adrien.”

Marc’s heart was racing. He didn’t know Adrien well, but he was friends with Marinette, and he had seen- and heard about- the way she acted around him.

The girl was madly in love with him.

And now Marc was acting like that toward Nathaniel.

“Nath,” Marc said quietly, taking a deep breath to brace himself. He had to come clean. “The truth is… I like you.” He looked up at the blue-eyed boy apprehensively, but the expression on his face was unreadable. “Like, I _like you_ like you. I like… _everything_ about you. And I’m sorry if that makes you uncomfortable. It was never my intention to…“

He trailed off in surprise as Nathaniel’s hand gently reached out and took his.

“It doesn’t make me uncomfortable,” Nathaniel told him, his voice barely above a whisper. Marc looked up at the boy, who stared into his eyes. “I… _like you_ like you, too.”

Marc’s breath hitched. “You… do?”

Nath nodded.

“Oh,” Marc breathed. “Um, well, that’s- uh- great, then. We- we both like-like each other. That-“

Nathaniel interrupted Marc’s rambling by leaning in and gently pressing his lips against the other boy’s.

Marc’s eyes widened at the quick, chaste kiss, and Nathaniel pulled away after a couple of seconds.

“Sorry,” Nath whispered. “I just… you’re so cute, I couldn’t help myself.”

Marc’s entire face turned bright red, and he tried to respond, but he couldn’t think about anything other than how badly he wanted Nathaniel to kiss him again. “Oh, I- um- thanks,” he stuttered lamely.

Nath gave him a small, fond smile. “You’re welcome.”

Marc took a deep breath. “Do you, uh, maybe want to- um- do that again?”

Nath chuckled fondly. “Do _you?”_

Biting his lip nervously, Marc responded to the question with a quick, overly-enthusiastic nod.

“Well, okay, then,” Nathaniel said with a tiny smile, already leaning toward him again.

Unlike the first kiss, Marc was somewhat prepared this time. He was actually able to convince his lips to move and kiss him back, which was an accomplishment all on its own, given the fact that his brain had short-circuited.

His heart felt like it was going to explode.

***

When their friends noticed them holding hands at lunch the next day, they received a few raised eyebrows and knowing looks, but no one said a word.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment with feedback and/or make a request! Thanks!
> 
> -Emma
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [squishychatnoir ](http://squishychatnoir.tumblr.com)


End file.
